Effective communication in mesh networks can depend on timely, reliable exchanges of information between radio nodes in the mesh network. Effective communication can therefore necessarily depend on the efficient distribution of point-to-point and broadcast messages in the mesh network. Existing networks can struggle in this regard in part because nodes within the networks are not configured to efficiently handle both point-to-point and broadcast messages. The nodes may instead treat both types of messages in the same manner, which can slow performance at the node and therefore throughout the entire network. Existing networks may be optimized for either point-to-point message distribution or broadcast distribution, but not both. For example, sending a message intended for all nodes in a network optimized for point-to-point distribution can be time-consuming and inefficient as every node receiving a broadcast message has to repeatedly transmit the message to each node on its neighbors list. Considering that there is a great deal of overlap of neighbors lists in nearby nodes, broadcasting messaging via point-to-point distribution can cause an avalanche of redundant message traffic. On the other hand, sending a message that is intended for only one node on a network that is optimized for broadcast distribution is very inefficient. Every node on the network must listen for messages on all frequencies. They must receive and decode all messages transmitted by every other node in the vicinity to determine if the message is intended for them. Therefore, an alternative that enables faster and more efficient distribution of both point-to-point and broadcast messages in a mesh network is desirable.